Alone Time
by angelgirl00
Summary: This is a O/S about what happens after Bella throws the book with Alice's message in it into the fire. Since I really wish we had got to see more of this scene with Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Edward and Bella O/S from Breaking Dawn pt2. I have another stories that I know I need to get back to writing but this came to me after watching the movie a while back. So this is what happened in my head when Bella throws the book with the message about Jenks in the fire.**

* * *

Throwing the book in the fire, I turn and walk towards Edward who is now standing in the doorway waiting for me.

"You okay?" He asks as I step in to his arms.

"Yea, I will be." Leaning up I kiss him.

"Mmm, how about that bath?"

"I would really love that right about now."

He pulls away and holds out his hand for me, putting my hand in his, he pulls me towards the bathroom.

"Oh Edward this is beautiful, thank you." I tell him, looking at the candles he lit around the tub and on the counter by the sinks.

"You're welcome love."

Turning me towards him, he starts unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders, with it off, he places a kiss to my neck just as he did at prom.

His hands reach behind me to unhook my bra; pulling back, he pulls the straps down my arms placing kisses along the way.

"You have too many clothes on." I say pulling back and smiling up at him.

Looking down at me, he hums and says, "It seems I do, what are you going to do about that?

"I think you should get naked and join me in the tub."

"While I would love nothing more tonight is about you. I won't be joining you in the tub but I will be the one bathing you."

"What are you talking about? You're not going to join me?" I ask wondering what is going on.

"No I'm not; I told you tonight is about you."

"Edward, you don't have to do this."

"No, but I want to. I know you're worried but I won't let anything happen to you or to Renesmee I promise."

Looking in his eyes, I can see the sincerity and know that if I could I would be crying. I love this man more than anything in the world and he loves our daughter and me just the same.

Giving him a kiss, I know he isn't going to change his mind about tonight so I relent and decide to enjoy our time together.

"I love you Edward, so much."

"And I love you as well, Bella."

* * *

It doesn't take long and the rest of my clothes come off. Without another thought about Alice and her message, I kiss my husband intending to enjoy our time alone knowing we won't have any more alone time until the Volturi is dealt with.

Placing my hands on his chest, I unbutton his shirt halfway before ripping the rest of it off. Looking up at him I give him, a smirk I've gotten plenty times before I start to lick him from his neck down to the top of his pants that are hanging low on his hips.

"N-no this is about you not me." He gets out pulling away from me.

"Yes, and you getting naked will make me happy." I tell him reaching out to unbutton his pants.

"Bella;" He warns holding my hands together in his.

"You said tonight is about me. I want to enjoy tonight with you whether it's taking a bath together or making love; that is what will make me happy, Edward." I tell him.

"Alright since all I want is to make you happy I will join you in your bath."

"Good, now I'm happy." I tell him stepping in the water.

Sitting down behind me, he pulls me towards him and between his legs.

"This is nice, thank you." I tell him leaning my head back and looking up at him.

"Good. You're very welcome baby." He says, leaning down to kiss me.

Grabbing the rag next to us, he wets it and starts to wash my neck. When he is done, he places a kiss to me neck running the rag down my arm before bringing it back up and running it across my chest and down my stomach. Moaning I lay my head back down on his shoulder, pushing back against him I open my legs wider wanting him to go lower.

"Edward," I moan against his neck.

"What do you want, love?" He whispers in my ear.

"Please. Go lower." I finally get the words out.

"Lower? Hmm, you mean here?" He asks running the rag down to my legs.

"Don't tease me Edward."

Chuckling, he finally has mercy on me and moves his hand where I want it the most.

He runs two of his fingers over my clit. "Mmmm. Someone is wet and it isn't from the water." He says whispering in my ear.

When he puts one in me, I let out a loud moan and thrust my hips toward his finger trying to push it deeper in me.

"Shhh, love you'll wake Renesmee." He tells me pushing in a second finger and moving them a little harder.

Biting my lip, I try to keep the moans quiet but it's getting harder with every passing second that he pushes his fingers in.

"Oh Edward…Fu-fuck me." I moan out in heavy pants.

"Is that what you want Bella? You want me to fuck you?" He asks me with a cocky tone.

"Yes Edward I want you to fuck me." I tell him turning to meet his lips in a hard kiss.

Growling my name, he grabs my hips and turns me around on his lap to where I am hovering over his dick.

"Get ready love it's going to be a long night." He tells me before he slams me down on him, catching me off guard I cannot help the yell of "Fuck!" from coming out.

While our first time on our wedding night was and always will be special to me making love to my husband, as a vampire is just as special to me in a different way.

Now he doesn't have to or need to hold back from trying to hurt me. Hearing that Rose and Emmett had to spend time away from the family seemed like something that Edward and I needed to do but first and foremost we don't want to leave Renesmee. Renesmee is the best gift that Edward has ever giving me besides turning me.

Realizing i've gotten lost in my thoughts, Edward roughly thrusts in me splashing the water over the side of the tub.

Moaning I start moving my hips against his, the friction causing me to start losing control. With one hand wrapped around my waist, he tangles the other in my hair pulling my head back baring my neck to him he bites down making me reach my orgasm.

"Oh fuck yeeessss." My brain has completely turned to mush.

Standing up on shaky legs, I put out my hand for Edward to take.

"Come on we're taking this to the bedroom." I tell him stepping out of the tub.

* * *

Laughing he picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist he runs with our vampire speed to the bedroom. Throwing me on the bed he slowly climbs in with me looking like he's stalking his prey.

"Ohhh, are you the big bad vampire coming after the naive helpless girl?" I ask laughing.

"Bella."

"Hmm?'

"Stop talking love."

Before I can get another word out he latches on to my breast suckling at my nipple like a newborn baby would. _Holy mother of God_ I swear he could bring me to an orgasm just by sucking on nipple.

Opening my legs to him, he lays in between my thighs the tip of his penis brushing against my clit. With his left hand he runs a finger along the lips of my pussy making me arch up, the head of his penis slips in to me.

"Jesus, Bella you are always ready for me." He mumbles around my nipple, the vibration making me even more wet.

Rolling out from beneath him, I turn us over running my nails down the length of his chest and stomach until I reach his waist. Looking to see if he is watching me and he is I give him smile before I bend down and run my tongue along the length of his penis.

Taking him in my hand, I blow on the tip and watch as his entire body twitches and his eyes start to roll back into his head.

I run my tongue back along the length of him but this time when I reach the tip I start taking him in my mouth inch by inch as I start to hear his moaning get louder I dig my nails in his thigh causing him to thrust in my mouth letting out silent muttering.

Moaning when the head of his penis touches the back of my throat, he grabs me by the back of my head holding me down. Thanking god that i'm a vampire and no longer have to breathe I pull up just enough to use my teeth on the head of his penis.

"Jesus love, I love that mouth." He moans out.

Taking him back deep in my throat I let out a long moan and feel his legs tighten up as he strains not to start fucking my mouth.

Pulling back, I look at him at say, "I know you want to baby, I want you to fuck my mouth." His eyes turn almost black in color at my words and he gives me quick nod before grabbing my head and bringing my mouth back down on him.

Holding my head down he starts to thrust rapidly at vampire speed every time the head hits the back of my throat I moan causing him to grunt and growl as he does when we are hunting.

"Fuuuck, Bella i'm not going to last much longer love."

"Do it, cum in my mouth." I moan out around him.

With his hands tangled in my hair holding me down he thrusts not holding anything back and starts to tremble as he shoots his cum down my throat.

"Fuck…Fuck…Yes…That's it love swallow it up."

When he's done cumming I suck on him a few more time until I know he's done cumming.

Laying back down on the bed I look over at him, "When we finish this with the Volturi we need to go somewhere and have some alone time." I tell him.

"Absolutely, love I couldn't agree more." He tells me pulling my over to him so he could kiss me one more time.

* * *

**Very sorry if there are any mistakes but it's going on 11 O'clock here and my eyes are getting tired. I did cut this off early but only because I was having such a hard time with writing the lemons. Please review and let me know what you think if everyone would like me to I might to another one-shot or multi chapter of them on their vacation away from everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I will be taking this down in just a couple of days but I wanted to let everyone know I now have a FB Group for my storied and since I write for more than one fandom this will be going on all my stories for my group will be for all the stories that I write. Everyone and anyone is welcome to join I just ask for you to be respectful of everyone else as you all may not like each others fandom but I do like the fandoms I write for. As always I will post updates, previews, pics, polls and many other things. If you are reading a story that is not complete just know that it is always at the back of my mind and I am working on finishing it as soon as I can.


End file.
